Drifting
by 2BAT96
Summary: He felt like his mind was slowly drifting away from himself, letting him deal with the pain that ate him from the inside. It slowly was pushing him in a state of pure madness he could not fight anymore.


**_HIII_**

 _I hope you're all having a great day. Right now for me the sun is shining and it's absolutely delighful._

 _But I digress. I apologize in advance for any typos that you might find in this fic, but I do promess that French little-me is making her best !_

 _Lots of love and enjoy xx_

 **Title** **:** Drifting

 **Summary** : He felt like his mind was slowly drifting away from himself, letting him deal with the pain that ate him from the inside. It slowly was pushing him in a state of pure madness he could not fight anymore.

 **Chapter :** Prologue

 **Word Count :** app. 1200

 **I do not own Young Justice (who could have guessed it eh?)**

* * *

 _._

 _Rob, dude, hurry up ! We could really use some back up here !_

He would have bitterly laughed at the comment if he could, but one of his opponents had gotten a very lucky and painful as hell strike at his throat, making him incapable of pronouncing any other sounds than some pitiful yelps.

 _On my way. Be there as fast as I can_ , he responded over the mental link, keeping is tone as neutral as possible. No need to worry his teammates.

 _Well come here faster !_ responded Artemis, noticeably irritated.

Robin sighed and debated telling them he kind of was in the middle of a brawl himself, but decided against it. If he did make it know, there would be nothing they could do about it, considering they couldn't leave the fight they were already outnumbered in.

.

It was supposed to be a simple recognition mission : get in, hack the information, get out. If an enemy was encountered, they weren't supposed to engage but get out of there and comeback to Mount Justice immediately. Yeah, it sounded so easy on the paper, but when did any of their mission went as planned anyway ?

And so there they were.

Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian fighting against the numerous goons that just happened to be waiting for them at the entry of the building while he was cornered in the files room by five not-so-friendly looking guys.

They did seem a bit upset to see their other companions inconscious on the floor but hey, were they really expecting the Boy Wonder to just bow down and surrender himself when they came in ?

Robin wasted no time and attacked the goons, silently cursing his throbbing throat for not even letting him make one smal cackle. That really ruined a major part of the fun. Being deadly silent was so much more Batman than Robin.

If the guys were clearly not a match for him, they still were trained and it took more time and effort than he would have liked to knocked them all out. One of them had even managed to throw a good punch right on his chest, sending in brutally against the wall, and Robin would have lied if he said it didn't hurt quite a lot.

He sighed. He was not proud of himself, letting not one but two goons touching and even injuring him.

He turned around the room, verifying that no enemies was still in position to attack, and winced when his ribs complained about the , he placed a hand on his chest, frowning.

He did not want to slack here while his teammates needed him, but there was something…different with the way it hurt. It definitely was burning inside like any good cracked ribs would do, but there was also theses unusual stinging sensation that was new. He shrugged, and without thinking about it anymore, took on running to join the rest of the team.

.

« What were you doing ?! » harshly greeted him Superboy, taking down one very scared goon.

Robin did a quick apologetic smile, and responded via mental link, still very much not able to talk :

 _Sorry guys. Ran into some problems while comming. It's all good now though. And I have the files !_

If he did got some questioning glances, nobody asked and he really was glad for that.

Now that Robin is here, there is no more utility to fight them. M'gann, call the ship. All of you, get ready to go flee as soon as we can

Robin was not particularly happy to back away from the fight and he could feel that his opinion was shared by his teammates, but none of them went against the decision of Aqualad. He was their leader after all.

They contained the goons, and as soon as Miss Martian got the ship next to the warehouse they were in, Robin threw some smoke bombs in order to ease their retreat to it.

.

As M'gann was amorcing the take off, the ebony haired team glanced at his friends, checking their status.

Apart from Aqualad which seem to have gain a little cut on the arm, all of them were visibly unharmed. Good, that was a good thing.

\- Eh dude, what were you doing for all of this time ? We almost thought we had lost you !

Robin smiled at Wally and thought for a moment at what was his best option for now.

He really wasn't willing to admit that he could not produce a sound let alone speak for the moment, come on, he was already way to ashamed by that, no need to make it known.

The bruises had yet to become visible, being simply a discreet outline for now, so he could get away with not telling them – that implied for him to dissapear as soon as they arrived, but still, he could -.

But the fact that he could not talk would be a direct indicator that there was something wrong, and that was really frustrating.

So he could tell them – well, mentally at least – the truth, or he could hope that they would fly to the cave fast enough that whatever excuses he might find to not answer would still hold as not suspicious.

He opted for the latter, and still smiling at a now kind of confused Wally, it replied over the mental link : _Some of the goons escaped and came to meet me. Now sit, relax and enjoy the sweet sound silence KF_.

.

With that being said, he sat down and closed his eyes in a meditating pose. He heard Artemis snickers and smiled. He definitely was being a bit suspicious, but not enough for them to ask any question, only considering it as one of his weird antics, which was perfectly fine for him. The only one that might not let it slide that easily would have be KF, but for now, he didn't seem decided to and was instead actively bickering with Artemis, which Robin was thankful for.

Still, he was feeling a bit uneasy. His ribs were hurting him, but there was a weird sensation in the center of his chest, right were the stinging thing used to be. It wasn't a painful thing though, just a weird, unusual one, and he almost felt it spreading slowly around his chest. He shook his head, earning a glance from Aqualad, that he dismissed with a little smile. That must be is imagination he decided.

And when they finally arrived at Mount Justice, he had almost forgot about it.

.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, lots of love xx**


End file.
